


All is right

by DeltaSpooks



Series: For love - the good kind [4]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Lap Sitting, Other, Swapfell, video games - Freeform, you are content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks





	All is right

You were sitting cross-legged on the couch, Russ sitting on your lap for once. You had your arms loosely wrapped around him, and you were leaning forward, cheek pressed into his bare ribs.  You let out a content sigh as you watched him demolish his game with ease.

Nothing had ever felt more right in the world.


End file.
